In a conventional game sound field creator, a reality is improved in such a manner that a position or a direction of a virtual camera (player character) to the sound source is computed and volume of the sounds from the stereo speakers and its balance between right and left speakers are controlled so as to produce the sounds from a direction according to a position of the player character based upon a computed result (patent related document 1).